1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat assembly for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a linear recliner assembly having a memory feature which returns the seatback to its previous use position after forward dumping thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Virtually all motor vehicles are now equipped with seats having a recliner mechanism that can be selectively actuated for permitting adjustment of the "use" position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom between an upright position and a fully-reclined position. In most two door vehicles, the front seats also include a seatback dump mechanism that can be selectively actuated for permitting forward folding (i.e., "dumping") of the seatback to provide greater access to the area behind the front seats in the vehicle passenger compartment.
In some vehicle seat applications, the recliner mechanism is released when the dump mechanism is actuated to permit movement of the seatback from its use position into its forward dumped position. However, when the seatback is subsequently returned from its dumped position, the recliner mechanism latches the seatback in a preselected position (i.e., the upright position). Thereafter, the seat occupant must again actuate the recliner mechanism to return the seatback to the desired use position. To alleviate this inconvenience, some vehicle seats are also equipped with a memory mechanism which works in conjunction with the recliner mechanism and the dump mechanism to cause the seatback to be relatched in its last or previous use position following return of the seatback from its dumped position.